


Shiver

by orphan_account



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-01
Updated: 2004-10-01
Packaged: 2019-05-15 03:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Another PWP-- this one much shorter.





	Shiver

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Author: Anne Marsh   
Title: 'Shiver'   
Rating: NC-17   
Pairing: Josh/Sam   
Summary: Another PWP-- this one much shorter.  
Notes: Because it was there. Oh, and I don't own Josh and Sam, because if I did, they'd be doing this.   
Archive: Yes.   
Feedback: Please.

**Shiver by Anne Marsh**

Sam writhed on the bed, lifting his head to look at me. "Josh, what the heck are you doing down there?"

I grinned at him around the ice cube I held between my lips and went back to running it over the sensitive skin of his inner thigh. On a whim, I traced my initials in melting water.

I kept the torture up until my ice had melted, and then I wrapped my mouth around him.

Sam yelped, his head hitting the headboard. I would've laughed if my mouth hadn't been full... as it was, I couldn't help a slight chuckle from escaping around him. He groaned and rolled his hips, and I took more of him in.

It was weird-- amazing-- how I'd gotten used to this. Before Sam, I hadn't had any experience with men. I'd certainly never given a blowjob in my life, and I had no idea what exactly to do to accomodate him-- because believe me, there was plenty to accomodate-- and no idea what I was supposed to do about teeth, but it was easy now. Even more surprising? It was fun. Not just knowing I was the one turning him on, driving him wild, making him come-- though that was a thrill and a half in itself. Once I'd gotten used to what it was like, and didn't mind the feel of the semen in my mouth or going down my throat, the taste didn't bother me, and the musky, spicy smell of Sam in bed was incredibly erotic. And the oral sensation was-- I don't know how to explain it, but it was good. Something about it was really, really good. It was hot. And it was Sam, which was just awe-inspiringly perfet.

I reached into the bowl sitting on the mattress beside his knee-- the one I'd thought ahead to bring. The ice inside was melting, but I found a chunk big enough to resume my assault on his thighs without taking my mouth from other, more needy parts of his anatomy.

He cried out, that choked, guttural cry that comes after he's finished chanting terms of endearment, and 'yes' and 'Josh' have been rotated through all possibly variations, and I felt the hot spurt against the back of my throat. I swallowed-- I hadn't the first time, and neither had he, but now I'm pretty good at it, if I do say so myself, and I'd rather swallow anyway, if not for any weird gratification, at least for the state of the sheets when he fell asleep there. I didn't let him go right away, and I left the dripping chip of ice lying on the top of his thigh as it trembled-- his thigh, not the ice chip, not that that wouldn't be a neat trick. I let the tremors move from his perfect thigh to my palm, soaking in the feel of every tiny move his sated body made.

"Josh..." He whispered, lifting his head again.

I let him slip out of my mouth and moved up to lie alongside him. "Yeah?"

"You trying to kill me?"

"You caught me. I'm after the insurance money." I joked, thrusting my hips against him. "You'd better get me before I can finish the job, Sam. Can I get a little reciprocal action?"

Sam grinned wickedly, but instead of sliding down the bed, he climbed out on still-shaky legs, and grabbing the bowl, headed towards the door. "Be careful what you wish for, lover..."

~FIN~ 


End file.
